


All we Need (Rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Crystals, Dead People, Flowers, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Panic Attacks, Presents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Delia helps calm down the Maitlands after they have panic attacks.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 5





	All we Need (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941845) by [thecootiefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecootiefairy/pseuds/thecootiefairy). 



The basement.

The very location of Adam’s and Barbara’s tragic deaths that one fateful day those seven months ago.

They avoided it with great distaste, not even bothering to go down into it and instead sending Lydia, Charles, Delia, or Betelgeuse down into it to fetch something for them. It wasn’t that the four of them minded, they loved, no hated, going down into the basement to get whatever the Maitlands needed. The first thing they would see was the blood stains that were left behind from the Maitlands’ fatal falls and even that would make the Deetzes sick to their stomachs. The blood stains were too big for them to keep their eyes off of.

Today, the Maitlands decided it was time to head down into the basement for the first time in the past seven months. They did not want their fears to get the best of them. They were the Maitlands 2.0. after all.

They nervously stood in front of the Tan wooden door that led down into the basement and stared directly at it for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Their fears were starting to get the best of them. Barbara began to hyperventilate and kneeled down to the floor in order to get it all under control. Soon after, Adam did the same thing.

Delia came down the stairs, quietly whistling to herself as she passed the basement on the way into the kitchen. She stopped and backed up, making her way around the frozen Maitlands and kneeling down in front of them.

“Hey,” she said calmly, reaching out a hand to gently brush a loose strand of Blonde hair out of Barbara’s eyes. “Is everything okay, you guys?”

“The basement, Delia, the basement,” said a nervous Adam and Delia could as well guess that these were panic attacks. “Don’t let us die again...”

“I’m not going to let you die again,” the Life Coach said calmly as she took both of the Maitlands’ hands into her own. “You’re having panic attacks. I’ll help you get through this. Breathe figuratively.”

To make her point, Delia took a deep, much needed breath and exhaled.

The Maitlands took equal deep and figurative breaths in unison, following Delia’s example and figuratively inhaling and exhaling. The process repeated for a few more minutes before Delia stood up.

“Stay right there,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

The Maitlands nodded and Delia took off running up the stairs.

After she left, Adam turned to Barbara. “We should thank Delia for her help once we get these panic attacks under control.”

“Agreed,” said Barbara. “What should we do for her?”

“I dunno,” Adam whispered softly back to Barbara, hearing the sounds of Delia’s footsteps coming down the stairs. “Probably summon and give her some flowers. I’m sure she’ll appreciate them.”

“That’s a great idea, Adam.”

“Thank you.”

“Here.”

Delia sat herself down in front of the two ghosts, holding a hand with two crystals in it out towards them. The Maitlands looked down at the crystals, noting how they looked similar to one another, and then back up towards Delia.

“Uh ... Thank you for the crystals, Delia, but what are they for?”

“They’re for you to get your panic attacks and any future panic attacks you have under control,” explained Delia with a smile on her face.

The Maitlands each took a crystal from Delia’s extended hand and held them in the palms of their hands for a few minutes, beginning to feel an energy coursing through their bodies. It started off as a light, small energy but then evolved into a heavier energy that made the Maitlands calm down. They looked at the basement door and then at Delia with smiles on their faces, reaching over and giving their Life Coach friend and housemate a tight hug each.

“Thank you, Delia,” they said in unison, pulling away from her.

“I helped you with a panic attack and now you helped me,” said Barbara, a giggle escaping her throat.

“I guess we’re even,” joked Delia.

The three of them laughed for a while before they heard a loud crash sound from upstairs and then Lydia’s voice shouting,

“ADAM, BARBARA, DELIA, DAD, CAN YOU COME UP HERE, PLEASE?! BETELGEUSE PICKED ME UP AND WON’T PUT ME DOWN!”

”THAT’S BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO!”

”Oh, shut up.”

The Maitlands and Delia all rolled their eyes, getting up and heading up the stairs at the same time as Charles.

This was something they could share a laugh about much much later.

“Oh, Delia, before we forget, here are some flowers for you as thanks for helping us both out with our panic attacks.”

“Thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
